


SHIELD Takes Care of Their Own

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs, The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 4 Times SHIELD Took Care of Don Eppes</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Takes Care of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a scene where Don protected SHIELD, but I can't get it to work at the moment.

_Takes place between season 1 and 2_

“You know I’m pretty sure we had this conversation two years ago.”

Fury didn’t even look up.

“We didn’t.”

“No, I distinctly remember a conversation between yourself and Director Maverick, where you promised that if he took Don on, SHIELD would not interfere in the running of his office.”

“I’m not.” Fury made a grimace at the file on his desk and pushed it away from him. “Give these Rob. Tell him these are the candidates for the vacancy in LA.”

Maria gave a sigh, recognising the futility of arguing. “You do realise when Don realises that you’re trying to manipulate him, he’ll take the worst candidate?”

“Can’t.” Fury grinned. “There isn’t a worse candidate, just candidates I know Don can work with.” He smiled. “Don’ll know he’s being manipulated, but he’s a good enough agent to take it.”

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Takes Place after Arrow of Time_

The showers were deserted.

Buck didn’t think much of it. They had being last few times he was here. Apparently going after an FBI agent got you some respect.

He was about half way down the white tiled stalls when the lights flickered out.

Pain flashed through his knee and he fell forward, gasping in pain.

“This is your only warning, Durak.” A voice hissed in his ear. “Leave Don Eppes alone, or next time I’ll take something more permanent.”

The lights flickered back on and Buck found himself alone in the showers.

*/*//*/*/*/*/*

_Takes place just before Jack of All Trades_

“Gentleman.” Nick Fury stared around the table. “You appear to be under the impression that this is a negation.”

“With all due respect, Colonel Fury_”

“SHIELD Authority exceeds the FBI, that was what agreed.”

“Yes, but…” there was a pause while the speaker swallowed. “The Agent in question is not a SHIELD agent.”

“That is not relevant. This is a matter of principals.” Fury got to his feet. “Agent Eppes will be back at his work tomorrow without a stain on his character.”

“Or what?”

Fury raised an eyebrow. 

/*/*/**//*/*/*/*/*/*

_Takes Place before Take Out_

“Thank you for agreeing to see me at such short notice, Dr Bradford.” The green haired giant lean back against grey chair in Bradford’s office, and regarded the other man over the top of his glasses. “Sometime in the next week or so, an FBI Agent, Donald Alan Eppes, is going to be required to attend an evaluation over the Crystal Hoyle Incident. I want you to do it.”

“Why?”

Dr L Samson sighed. “If you check Don’s service record, you’ll discover that he officially spent nearly 5 years as Special Agent in Charge at Alberque. That’s not true. During that period, Don was working with SHIELD.”

“SHIELD?”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division” 

Bradford’s lips twitched and Samson felt himself relax. He’d made the good call.

“Cute.”

“We think so.” Samson continued. “Don left when his mother was diagnosed with cancer and went back to working for the FBI.”

“And now you want him back.”

Samson ignored him. “Don’s walking wounded.” He fixed Bradford with a serious gaze. “There’s only two situations where you prioritise walking wounded. One is when you need to clear an area fast, and the other is when you need them to keep moving.” He smiled. “I’ll let you decided which one this is.”

“Final question. Why me?”

Samson shrugged. “You’ve being there. You know the situation. Plus, I’ve read your papers and your record. I think you can get through him.”

“Where you couldn’t.”

Samson sighed. “Yeah. Where I couldn’t.”

He sat looking at his hands, before Bradford spoke.

“I’m not reporting what’s said to you guys.”

Samson beamed. “Wouldn’t ask you too.”


End file.
